The Assassin's Love
by Darkness fell Russia laughed
Summary: Zukko was a crimal on the run but thanks to his uncle he scored a nice job as a assassin. His next job is to watch over a company manger named Aang but what happanes when he falls in love with his body guard? YAOI! ON HOLD TILL INSPIRATION COMES BACK!
1. Love is a Bitch

Darkness: Well…I'm over Manpa-Berry's house today and just thought that I should post the first chapter of her story.

Russia: I've been bugging her about it forever…she's been here for days playing Left 4 Dead…which is a very good game

Manpa-Berry: Hey hey hey…ho ho ho

Darkness: MANPA!

Manpa-Berry: DARK!

Russia: crazy people

Manpa-Berry: WARNING THIS STORY CONTATS YAOI, BAD LANGUE, AND A VERY ODD WAY OF SEEING THE WORLD…IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Darkness: Very good introduction Manpa

Manpa-Berry: I try my best

Russia: I'm surrounded by idiots

* * *

Chapter1: Life is a Bitch

Zukko stood over the dead man in front of him. A bullet in the head ended his miserable life, the life of a criminal, one that he wished to never live again. But which some strings pulled instead of going to jail he got a sweet deal as an assassin (which he thanked his uncle for helping him get). Zukko put his pistol back in its holster before pulling out his cell phone calling his uncle (fir his next mission).

"Hello dear little" Zukko cringed at the sound pf his elder sister voice

"Where's uncle"

"Oh, uncle is at a meeting so I get to give your next mission"

"Fine"

"His name is Aang, not sure of the last name, but your job is to watch him and make sure he's not doing anything funny. Hello?" Zukko hung up the phone as he turned on the balls of his feet walking out of the room that housed the dead man.

"Sir, May I ask you a few questions" a Cop had stopped him at the stair well.

"You see a shot was heard and were just checking with the workers." Zukko raised an eyebrow. Sure we was dress in a black suit and tie but he sure as hell looked a lot better than he people working at Charles and Lames Water company

"Well I did hear a shot"

"Can you tell me where?" Zukko took a quick look around them…it was clear he pulled his pistol back out shooting the cop right between the eyes

"Right there" Zukko replaced his gun and walked down the stairs.

'_I better get out of here…what was his name again…Aang?'_

* * *

Darkness: WAH! This was a whole page…I'm sad

Manpa-Berry: Dawww…that sucks for the readers, but I like it. But I mean it in the kindest way possible…or do I?

Darkness: Do you?

Manpa-Berry: Do I?

Darkness: Do you?

Manpa-Berry: Do I?

Darkness: Do you?

Russia: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Manpa-Berry: Well I'll take my business else where

Russia: Please do

Darkness: Don't go!


	2. I Love my Remington 700 VLS

Darkness: I MADE A MISTAKE!

Russia: What?

Darkness: I kept spelling Zuko name wrong!

Russia: And you care why?

Darkness: BECAUSE THE READERS CARE!

Russia: Well, I don't care and that's all that matters

Darkness: DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT YOU?

Russia: Yeah, it pretty much does

Darkness: Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you

Russia: As well you should

Darkness: WAIT HOW DID I BECOME THE BAD GUY!

* * *

Chapter2: I Love my Remington 700 VLS

Zuko wanted to bash his head in with a brick. He was currently sitting at a desk in the Air Nomad Airplane Company (ANAC), the company didn't built the plane itself…not to much fun in that, but more like made sure the parts for the plane got where they needed to be (the people who build the parts would send them over to the ANAC and then they would check to see if all the parts where there and ship then to the people who ordered them). And why was he at a desk…well his so called assignment was just a damn babysitting job that required him to get up close and personal with…shit he forgot the name again. (A/N Aang runs the company)

**Flash Back 2 weeks prior**

_"Uncle you can't be serious" After his (very short) talk with Azula, Zuko started to research the man he was supposed to watch and came up with nothing no arrest, speeding tickets. This guy was a saint._

_"My nephew you should take this chance to actually see what your life could have been like before the insolent with your father. And maybe while you're there you'll find pretty girl and settle-"_

_"Uncle why am I watching him…he's done nothing" Zuko tired to change the subject, him and his uncle went through this every time he went somewhere. First he would talk about how his father just mad the wrong choices in life and that made him go crazy burn down the house (and him for that matter), and Iroh would tell him he needed to get a "safe" job and start a family. It made Zuko hate him…always talking about a family and a job, hell he had a safe job (I mean who would mess with an assassin). And he tried the whole family this before with Mai but it just didn't work…they were too much alike it felt like he was dating himself._

_"-that's why you need to watch him" Zuko's eyebrows frown in frustration he was to busy thinking he forgot to listen to his uncle._

_"How long?"_

_"At least six months" Zuko jaw hit the floor_

**End Flash Back**

Zuko finished his third cup of coffee, he groaned as he looked at the clock on the wall…it was only 3 pm and he got off work at 8. Damn, he'd been working there for 2 weeks and he already knew his bosses whole schedule like the back of his hand.

_8am- Wake up_

_9am- Shower_

_9:30am- Morning jog_

_10am- Shower again_

_10:30am- Breakfast_

_11am- Drive to work_

_12pm/8pm- Work_

_9pm- Drive home_

_10pm- Dinner_

_11pm- Shower_

_11:30pm- Bed_

_Repeat_

Zuko hated the man; he had no life what so ever and thanks to his uncle he got the job of his bosses' assistant's assistant. Which was bullshit…all he did was get coffee, file papers, and get lunch…it was murder on the brain. Sitting there listening to the noises of the company; printers printing, the constant sound of typing, the beeping of the coffee maker, feet shuffling passed his desk.

"Hey, partner…ya might want ta let that pen go before ya snap it in half" Zuko looked from the clock to the face of Jet then to the pen in his hand. His knuckles were white; the side of the pen was already cracked. He opened his hand and let the pen fall to his desk his fingers screamed in pain as he flexed his hand trying to get feeling back into the slightly numb appendage.

"Ya look down…long day?"

"Too long"

"Well…I got news that might cheer ya up." Zuko couldn't really care less about what Jet had to say but he had nowhere to go so he was pretty much forced him to listen.

"We gone get a new guard" The pervious one had jumped off a building after drinking too much which was exactly what Zuko wanted to do right now.

"Who?" Jet raised an eyebrow at him as Zuko just continued to stare at him which a blank face…emotionally blank face.

"Katara older brother"

"Who?"

"Woman, dark brown hair, blue eyes" Jet sighed as confusing swept across Zuko's face

"The one you work for"

"Oh..." Zuko found it kind of useless to remembers anybodies name…minus Jet he was a good source of information even if he was a little out of it.

"You're so slow sometimes…anyway they say that he looks a lot like his sister but rumors are that he just got out of jail"

"Really? This might be interesting after all" Zuko leaned back in his chair fighting the sudden argue to put his feet in the desk.

* * *

Darkness: TA-DA!

Russia: She's happy she got his done

Darkness: Yea…it came to me as soon as I finished washing my hair…it's still wet!

Russia: Your too happy calm down

Darkness: Yea…but it's short…oh well!

Russia: Are you forgetting something?

Darkness:...OH!...Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year!

Russia: Or whatever the case might be

Darkness: So mean

Russia: Don't care


End file.
